Everybody Cheats Sometimes
by Serenity and Horster Tamer
Summary: KAIREI TALABRYAN MICHAELOC REIOC TALAOC BROOKLYNOC The bladers all cheat on each other. Can they all get back with the people who they belong with? Or will it stay all pearshaped? Will Kai and Rei do something drastic? And a KINKY Tala?
1. Chapter 1

_Everybody cheats sometimes_

_**Summary:** The bladers and their girlfriends are enjoying family life. But what happens when they **all** cheat on each other? Many pairings? Read to find out!_

_**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the Beyblade characters or scenes from the series or the scenes. All we do own in us (Lakra,Stef, Alix) in all of our published stories. So don't you dare use any of us!_

* * *

It was an early spring morning over at the La casa di Divertimento. The house was literally full of people who loved one another…and some who were single, who had no love at all. But maybe that was about to change. 

Alix, was the first one to get up from the sleepy slumber, even though it was 7:30 in the morning. She couldn't sleep in any longer, not with Michael's constant snoring in the next room.

She sighed contentedly before getting ready and opening the curtains to let the new days air come in to the stuffy room. Rei, being still bed, moaned and turned over to face the door, and huddled more in to the sheets.

Alix just huffed and merely went downstairs to make breakfast. She jumped as she saw a figure at the dining rooms chairs as she passed room.

"Kai? What the fuck are you doing awake at this time?" Alix moaned, taking in the sight that Kai had never been up so early. He looked more than tired, with black rings round his eyes; it was obvious he needed more sleep than he thought he did.

"I couldn't sleep," Kai, yawned, another major flaw that he needed sleep. He took another bite of his toast, seeming a bit slow at chewing.

"Why like? Did Lakra keep you up all night?" Alix smirked; she placed a hand on her hip too.

"You could say that," Kai replied, Alix had no intention at what he was doing all night. Especially with Lakra…or was it someone else satisfying his sexual desires?

Alix walked into the kitchen to make a bacon & egg butty breakfast for herself. Everyone else could get stuffed. At the moment, once the bacon was going she went back to inspect Kai and what he was doing.

He was just playing with his breakfast; Beans on toast…which by now looked almost cold and gruesomely disgusting. Alix wondered why he was eating it. He didn't look all to keen on eating it. One hand rested on his face, which so far had not been plastered in his favorite make-up.

"What is wrong with you? Usually you are not up this soon?" Alix pondered, wondering whether the loner of a Beyblader was feeling a little down or just a bit deprived.

"Well erm…I told you. I couldn't sleep," Kai mumbled back, this time more hostile than the last. Kai still hadn't taken his eyes of the beans and toast but still forked them. He didn't look all to keen to talk at the moment.

"Have you had a fall out with Lakra or something?" Alix grumbled, still a bit sleepy.

"No, she is fine. What about you?" Eventually Kai had looked up from where he was playing on with his food. He took in the sight that Alix looked a bit paler than usual and had black lines around her eyes…proclaiming she was stressed out.

"Oh…I think there is something up with Rei, he has been…acting a bit out of character lately," Alix replied back, "He seems to wake up later than usual you know. Cause he used to wake up at 6:00 in the morning now he doesn't wake up till 8. I am sure there is something going on,"

Kai immediately put his head back down and started to play with the beans again, trying not to look at Alix.

"SHIT! The bacon!" Alix ran back out and got to the bacon just in time before it was frazzled completely, she turned it over and cooked it a little more before adding the egg in to it. She started to make the bread and placed brown sauce (CHOP!) all over it.

A noise came from the stairs, as well as a yawn. It was Lakra, Kai's **girl**friend making her way down the stairs. Her hair was as equally as messy as Alix's when they both woke up each morning.

"I thought my psychic sense was telling me something was burning," Lakra said as she went in to the dining room. There she saw Kai who got up as she sat down and walked out. Lakra wondered what she had done to make him go off like that. She just merely shrugged as Alix joined her at the table.

"Good morning Alix. Have a nice night?" Lakra said, trying to sort out her hair, being curly it wasn't the best to comb.

"No I bloody well did not!" Alix shouted back, feeling a bit frustrated, "As a matter of a fact, I feel completely stressed out. I feel as if Rei is not telling me anything,"

"I feel the same about Kai. He has not been himself lately either. Every time we go to bed he doesn't kiss me goodnight or anything. And every time I cuddled up to him he pushes me away and I end up going to Michael for support,"

"It's the same with me and Rei. I don't know why but he never seems to wake up like he used to. He goes to bed at the lastest of times and when he does come to bed I end up being asleep,"

Lakra just merely shrugged, and Alix went back to eating her butty. At that moment in time Michael had woken up with Mystel and they were carrying on down the stairs. Having a laugh by the sounds of things.

"Hey Lakra, Alix. I didn't expect you two to lovely ladies to be sitting here all by yourself?" Mystel said, a smile making out on his lips.

"I totally agree Mystel. Where are your two boyfriends gone off two? Snogging behind the barn are they?" Michael said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making Mystel crack up.

"You amuse me Michael," Mystel replied, holding on to Michael's firm shoulder while laughing so hard.

"Do you ladies mind if we sit down beside you?" Michael asked, already pulling out the chair next to Lakra, getting so close to her for a moment.

Mystel made he way round the table and sat next to Alix on the chair beside her. Alix didn't acknowledge him as he smiled at her.

Lakra liked Michael. Not because of his looks or charms but because of the way he was serious around her and knew how to care for a woman…except for Kai who was now being a right selfish prat.

Alix, even if she didn't show it, liked Mystel, he liked being with her…she always amused him with her own little way of punching Bryan in whenever he came near.

Life with these boys…will it be an unexpected twist? Or will they do something much more sinister? Life sometimes takes turns…maybe this is the time…

* * *

**Horster Tamer:** Yay! We got it done! 

**Phenaciana:** Yeah...we did didn't we? Time for me and you to make these boys sorry they ever did that to us...

**Horster Tamer:** Yeah...(_smirks evilly_) Make em' pay

**Phenaciana:** Anyway as I saying, while my friend here thinks up evil thoughts we are going to say bye for now!

**Hoster** **Tamer:** Bye! See yer next millenium!

**Phenaciana:** (_Shakes head_)...you've lost it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Everybody cheats sometimes**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Summary:** The bladers and their girlfriends are enjoying family life. But what happens when they **all** cheat on each other? Many pairings? Read to find out!_

_**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the Beyblade characters or scenes from the series or the scenes. All we do own in us (Lakra, Stef, Alix) in all of our published stories. So don't you dare use any of us!_

* * *

Currently, Lakra and Alix were having there breakfast at the table. All the while Michael and Mystel were still pestering the two girls, flirting excessively at the two gorgeous teen girls in front of them both. Both Michael and Mystel had a crush on these two girls. Michael liked the one named Lakra (Laura).

And Mystel liked Alix from the other girl. They were currently occupying the seats next to the girls displaying their liking for the two.

"Will you please leave me alone Mystel," Alix scowled as she pushed out of the chair and placed her empty plate on the bench just a few metres away from the kitchen table Mystel and the others were sitting at.

Mystel looked a bit miffed at her reply to him and followed her up and out of the dining room. Just as they left Rei walked in, having a good morning stretch right behind the table. Eyes still sleepy and he was still in his usual morning attire. His plain white top and black boxer shorts, which showed every fine detail of his body.

"G'morning," He yawned, having no disrespect to yawning in his friends company, "Where is Alix gone? I was sure I heard her down here,"

"She just left," Lakra got up with her plate and went to place it on the kitchen bench for her to later clean up.

"Followed by Mystel" Michael said with a big grin on his face, making sure to make Rei standing before him jealous. It did make him jealous because he looked at Michael with his neko-jinn eyes so evilly.

"Oh ok," Ray yawned again, sitting down on Mystel's chair and having a glance at the room he was sitting in. Rei got up only a few minutes later and walked over to the cupboards to pick out his breakfast, he eventually chose to have some toast. Nothing else seemed very appealing to him at this very moment.

"Looks like toast for me," He sighed, and placed it in the toaster switching the button down on the side to make the toast pop down into it.

"Hey Rei?" Lakra pondered, "Why aren't you making your usual cooked breakfast?" Taking a hasty glance at Rei's relaxed figure from the rest of the boys who were all tensed up while he was the only one who actually looked relaxed this morning. Maybe it was because of his lazy sleep in that was probably making the difference to Rei's posture.

"Don't fancy it" he muttered leaving her to ponder more about his weird posture of this morning. Kai seemed the same way not to mention the Brooklyn had just walked up behind her and nearly gave her a shock.

"I know what you DO fancy" Michael replied still grinning, like he knew something the others didn't know about making it not obvious to be found out at this time.

"Oh shut it you!" Rei snapped, finally losing his temper for the first time ever in this household. He hissed at Michael when he still had that all so trademark grin still plastered to his face.

"Why should I?" Michael replied, also extremely hostile towards the angry Rei who was hissing at him.

"Cause that grin of yours might just end up getting a bust lip!" Rei hissed back at the Michael who looking shocked but still had the smile on his face. Liking the way that Rei was liking this little battle with him.

"OOOOOO TOUCHY THIS MORNING AREN'T WE!" Michael replied back to Rei, who just growled in disgust and went back to his toast, which was nearly burning in the toaster.

"What is all the shouting about?" Alix said coming back into the room. Shadowed by Mystel who was still defiant in following her all over the place this morning.

"Him and Rei are duking it out," Lakra replied, slicing her toast up.

"Oh so sleeping beauty is FINALLY awake is he?" Alix said, all said sarcastically to her boyfriend who turned to acknowledge her.

"Yes i am," Ray said back with the same hostility, "And what was that for?"

"What was what for?" Alix asked, feeling like she had done nothing wrong to her boyfriend who was staring at her like she had done something wrong.

"The way you said it. It's like I have upset you or something," Rei looked at her like he was about to cry while he placed his toast on a plate and left the room with her in hot pursuit and Mystel following her still, like a little sheep.

"Maybe you have, but then again maybe you haven't" Alix simply shrugged her shoulders at his retreating back.

Rei looked back at her; confused, "Well..erm...I don't think I have upset you in any way," Rei shuffled his feet as he looked at them...he started to avoid her glare. He felt like she was examining him like he had done something wrong.

"Yeah what ever" Alix said, she turned, nearly smacking in to Mystel, "And Mystel would you be so kind as to…STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She yelled in his face, finally getting tired of his attics. Especially pursuing her like something she didn't know what.

"Fine, believe what you like," Rei snapped back, feeling a bit disturbed by his upset with Alix and she went and walked away out of the kitchen door and drawling out towards Flashes barn. Probably to seek comfort in her Horster.

"I PLAN TOO!" Alix yelled as she shouted from outside and flung her fist up in the air and made her way to the barn.

Lakra look very uncomfortable by this situation, unlike Michael who was enjoying the excitement, showing plainly by his face.

"Oh yeah! Here comes the break-up!" Michael clapped his hands together, just as Kai came back and Stef came wandering downstairs.

"Don't be stupid Michael! Lakra said "Alix and Rei will NEVER break up. It is just a lovers tiff that's all"

"What the hell is with all the commotion?" Stef said rubbing her head, just waking up to all the commotion in the household.

"Lover's tiff me arse!" Michael said, smirking at the scene before him giggling also.

Rei just got up and left the room with out finishing his breakfast, feeling he was being talked about behind his back and that they didn't care he was in the room also. Tears made their way down his face as he cried silently as he went up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Alix. He didn't feel at all to well to talk to anyone. While passing Tala who said hi he just shoved past him.

"Erm...I'm...I'm just gonna make sure he is alright" Kai said suddenly. He almost ran out of the room, with a steady pace and tried his best not to look like he cared about Rei all that much. But it showed on the outside. His face was etched with jealously and a pang of guilt. He had to go and make Rei better…and he knew how to do it.

* * *

**Horster Tamer**: Oh yeah! I like being mean!  
**Serenity:** Yeah you do (rolls eyes)  
**Horster Tamer**: You know since you said read and review the last time?  
**Serenity:** Yes?  
**Horster Tamer**: Can I say it this time?  
**Serenity**: Fine...go ahead  
**Horster Tamer**: **READ** AND **REVIEW** PLZZZ  
**Serenity:** holds ears sheesh not that loud next time. See ya!  
**Horster Tamer**: Until next time!  
**Hoster Tamer/Serenity**: BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Everyone Cheats Sometimes_**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: See pages 1 and 2  
Summary:See pages 1 and 2**

**Serenity: Enjoy the lemon!****  
Horster Tamer: Yeah Rei/Kai lemon.**

* * *

Kai made it up the stairs, worrying about Rei so badly he just had to follow him up the stairs. Creaking the door open just an inch he peered inside to see a crying Rei back in bed over how Alix had made him feel.

"Rei?" Kai said quietly, letting himself inside the bedroom and taking a slow walk over to Rei's bedside, slightly sitting down on the edge, "I'm here for you," Kai stroked the teens head affectionately which was like silk under his touch.

"Kai? Oh Kai," Rei sniffed as he uncovered himself from the covers of the linen blanket and looked in to the auburn eyes of Kai. Kai's eyes softened at the contact of Rei's as he looked down at the Raven Haired Beauty lying down in the bed sheets before him. Rei was right...he was in love with him. It was only yesterday that the beauty before him had told him that he loved him. Kai couldn't believe it, but after the way Rei treated him last night...showing him pure bliss in the spare room had made him feel like he was missing out of this love for so long. It had felt so right, yet it had been wrong to do it. The girls meant nothing to them anymore. He wondered whether Rei felt the same way for him as he did for him. Kai reached out and stroked his cheek tenderly and Rei leaned in to the touch purring like any cat would when being stroked.

"I think they will see behind this Kai. I know it's wrong to feel this way about you but I love you so much it's unbelievable," Rei whispered getting up, and putting his pillows up so he could see Kai all the better.

"Me too. I don't feel the same way about Lakra as I used too. I feel for you more than ever. I never thought you could make me feel so alive like you do," Kai replied, touching the neko-jinns face before moving in to kiss him fully on the lips.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Stef asked Lakra from the comfort of her armchair across the room from Lakra.

"You missed the early morning brawl of the century. Rei and Alix were duking it out and also that Michael and Mystel were flirting with Alix and me. That is pretty much it for a Tuesday morning,"

"Oh well...nothing different then is it?" Stef happily said. True nothing ever changed. It usually took a while when they would have a fight or a row over something someone had done, she was surprised it had taken this long.

"No. I guess not," Lakra sighed relaxing well into the comfort of her own couch, "Will you be able to tell Kai that I am going out with Michael to do the shopping? Rei said he couldn't do it today, saying he was too busy. More like he is upset not busy. Anyway would you please?" Lakra begged to Stef from her sofa and Stef sighed to her.

"Sure...Why not? Nothing is going to get done in this house if I don't do it myself," Stef said, picking at the remains of her toast on her plate she had eaten earlier.

Just then, a familiar red head stood at the door, two strands of hair fell onto his face as he yawned while respectfully placing a muscular hand in front of his mouth to prevent rudeness to the two girls. Coming in, he kissed Stef on her cheek and said 'good morning' to her before letting himself rest next to her, avoiding the plate of toast just by inches. He placed a arm around her and relaxed while watching the T.V highlights of the news flash by before he made an attempt to start a conversation due to the undying silence that had took to the room.

"What's up with Rei? He just shoved pasted me that ungrateful bastard. Storming off to his room like that. Deserves all he got," Tala forced himself to say, like talking to himself really.

"Alix has upset him over fuck no's what," Stef replied, also adding a swear word in her sentence directed back at Tala to emphasize the meaningless to the question he had answered.

"So you don't know what he went off in a strop about? God what a jerk," Tala scowled back, clenching his fists.

"I think he might be up to something but I don't know what," Lakra exclaimed adjusting her top she was wearing.

"Trying to look good in front of Michael are we?" Tala sarcastically remarked, looking at her.

Lakra just sneered back at him and left the room to do other matters.

* * *

Kai was furiously kissing the raven-haired boy beneath him with lusty need, placing his hands underneath the neko-jinn's clothing roaming up and down to feel him. It made Rei moan in relief of being touched by the one he loved so much that it made him squirm underneath the others powerful body that was forcefully kissing him with extreme lust and love. He probed at Kai's tonsils with his tongue making the other boy moan at him for making him feel so loved. Kai was giving him his undivided attention and that is what he wanted, at least he knew Kai wanted him.

Though he was a bit confused about his feelings still for Alix…did he still love her?

Or did he love Kai so much he was willing to let her go? He just couldn't decide right about now…not with Kai making him feel like pure bliss right about now.

He whined in pleasure as Kai felt up his leg and near his most sensitive part of his body, making him writhe in uncomfortable way on the bed. Kai smiled…never had he felt so alive with Rei. Rei decided it was unfair that he was receiving all the pleasure that Kai was giving him that he placed his hands on Kai's muscular buttocks. Kai jumped in surprise before looking at Rei with a mischievous grin on his face before continuing to kiss him and rove his hand up the neko-jinns leg. Rei squeezed playfully using all his fingers to exert pressure on to Kai's buttocks. Kai just rolled his eyes and butterfly kissed Rei's neck and pulled down his Chinese over shirt to kiss his collarbone and bite it gently. Rei moaned at the harsh contact and tried to get to Kai but it was no use…the Russian was too overpowering for him to control.

Michael suspiciously sneaked down the corridor of the floor. Hearing the moans all to familiar from last night. He had heard people making moans and groans of joy…but they had both come from males. Knowing feel well that Kai and Rei had been acting different since yesterday he had decided to take actions in his own hands and go after the two other teens.He heard the moans coming from Rei and Alix's room and had acted to not be totally interested by the fact that two boys who shouldn't be making out in there were actually doing this act behind their girlfriends back.

Smiling, he peaked, as much as the door allowed him too. He took a glance in with his icey grey blue eyes and smiled an evil smile through the peek hole of the door. There they were, making out on the bed before him. Still being fully clothed they were taking it slow in Michael's opinion. He wondered what the girls would think of this if they knew about these two doing these things behind each other's back. He smirked again. Like he couldn't get the smile off his face from actually seeing Lakra slap Kai for his wrongdoing. And Alix…maybe letting flash chase him round the paddock would seem the best way to do it. But at this moment he only glared…for what was about to come…surely would be fantastic.

* * *

**Serenity:** Just few scenes of beautifil lemon.  
**Horster Tamer:** Er...yeah  
**Serenity:** Anyway, since you said it on the last chapter **read **and **review** please!  
**Horster:** Yeah  
**Serenity:** You are so not digging this are you?  
**Horster Tamer:** No..  
**Serenity;** Will you say bye?  
**Horster Tamer:** Yes ok  
**Serenity/Horster Tamer: **Bye!


End file.
